onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 658
Chapter 658 is titled "Biscuits Room". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 40 - "Wandering Thriller Bark - Found Kumashi". Short Summary Sanji, Chopper, Nami, and Franky decide to rescue the children found in the room, forcing them to fight the mysterious group of people in the hazmat suits. While this is going on, the leader of the group, a mysterious liquid blob, finds out about the approaching Marines and wonders about Vegapunk's involvement. Meanwhile, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin talk to Brook, who has escaped from his captors and found a huge building, whilst Luffy finds and fights some centaurs. Smoker then states that Punk Hazard was the site of Akainu's and Aokiji's decisive battle for the position of fleet admiral two years ago. Long Summary The giant children are frightened by the Straw Hats, but the boys forget their fear the instant they see Franky, being amazed that he is a robot. Sanji asks if they are in some kind of nurturing facility. Before he can get an answer, the samurai asks if they know of a boy named Momonosuke. The sight of a talking head frightens the children and they run away. Franky realizes that people are chasing them, so the Straw Hats run after the kids. One of the boys runs along with them and asks Franky if they came from outside of the island and they have a ship. The instant Franky says yes, the boy stops and asks him to save them. Chopper tells Franky they need to take the kids with them. Franky tells him that since they do not even know where to go, dragging the children with them will be even less productive, but he cannot help but have a foreboding feeling of tragedy in his heart. Nami stays back and declares that they are going to save the kids. Sanji argues, saying that they do not know any of the preceding circumstances as to why they are here and they cannot run a charity business for them. Nami says she realizes this, but cannot turn her back on crying children who ask for her help. The children are still impeding the guards' advancement, so one of them decides to ignore collateral damage and to shoot anyway. The gun frightens the children, but before the man can fire it, Sanji kicks him in the face with Diable Jambe: Collier Strike. Nami is overjoyed to see Sanji helping, as Chopper and Franky attack the others with Kung Fu Point and Strong Right, respectively. The children are excited by Franky's punch. The remaining guards are irritated that the pirates aren't running anymore. Sanji comments that Nami is lovely when she shows compassion toward children and he is falling in love all over again. The samurai is amazed by the crew's act of selflessness. Sanji tells Chopper to go ahead with Nami. Sanji then orders the children to go with the nice lady and kung fu tanuki, and he and Franky will do something about the guys pursuing them. Sanji tells them he is only doing it to answer Nami's wishes, and hates it even more that they are going to be protected by her. Meanwhile more guards are investigating the room where the Straw Hats here kept. A floating liquid mass is amazed that the crew was able to destroy a door that was supposed to be indestructible. He goes on to say that no one but Vegapunk should have the technology to build a laser, but the burn marks make it look like a Pacifista blew the door away. The mass asks if they found the escapees yet, and a soldier responds that they should be getting cornered in the Biscuits Room right now. Another soldier comes and tells the liquid mass that a G-5 ship has appeared on the coast. The liquid tells the soldier to get rid of it without killing anyone, as a bunch of dead Marines would be too much of a hassle. In the skies over Punk Hazard the bird woman Usopp saw earlier is asking if the intruders were found. A person on the other end of a Den Den Mushi says they are bringing them down now. The other Straw Hats have found another Den Den Mushi and are talking to Brook on it. He was still on the ship, which was brought around to the cold side of the island. Brook tells them that he was knocked out but remembers they were wearing gas masks. Robin then deduces that the ship was hit with sleeping gas. Robin asks Brook if he sees a building anywhere. Brook sees a larg building built into a mountain. Usopp tells Brook they will hurry over and he should wait for them. Zoro asks if their enemy is from the government. Usopp tells him he would be surprised if their enemy is even human, since all they have seen are a dragon, a bird woman, and now a centaur that Luffy is getting chummy with. Luffy then knocks out the centaur with a kick to the head. As the centaur goes down, he said he was careless to think Luffy was one of them. Luffy asks why he cannot be, since they had just become friends. Another centaur tries to attack Luffy from behind, but Robin stops it with Cien Fleur Gentian. The group finds it odd that the centaurs' lower halves are those of a leopard and a giraffe, since they are supposed to be horses. Usopp finds a Den Den Mushi on one of the and notices it has CC written on it. He realizes they must be part of an organization. He then adds that they really have to go through the ice lands to rescue the others. Robin hopes aloud that they weren't shot full of holes when they were captured. Zoro remarks that they should have gone ashore from the other side. Luffy argues if they did that they would not have been able to eat a dragon or meet Leggy, which is the name he gave the disembodied legs. Robin wonders if they sell winter clothes along the way to the icy part of the island. On the northwest shore of the island the G-5 ship is having trouble advancing, as gas is leaking out. Due to a failed chemical weapons experiment by Vegapunk four years ago, the island became a wasteland. One Marine comments that no one should be able to set foot on the island since there is so much gas but Smoker corrects him, saying that this much gas is unnatural. Two years ago, the island was a normal wasteland without any fire or ice and most of the poisonous materials had vanished. It was because of that that Aokiji and Akainu chose Punk Hazard as the spot for their battle to determine who would become fleet admiral. Quick References Chapter Notes *Perona returns to Thriller Bark and finds Kumashi, who is seen for the first time since the timeskip. *The samurai's son is named Momonosuke. *It appears that the people in gas masks kept all the children against their will in the "Biscuits Room", away from their families. They were brought in to cure a certain sickness they had or at least were told that. *Sanji uses a new move called "Diable Jambe: Collier Strike". *Brook is still on the Thousand Sunny, which has been taken to the frozen side of Punk Hazard in front of a huge building with "PH-006" written on it. *What appears to be the leader of the people with gas masks is seen for the first time. It seems to be a strange, formless creature whose body is entirely gaseous liquid. *Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Robin meet two centaurs, one with leopard legs and the other with giraffe legs. *Robin uses a new move called "Cien Fleur: Rindo". *Luffy has dubbed the disembodied legs "Ashimaro" (roughly translated as "Leggy"). *The mysterious bird-lady that Usopp saw earlier is revealed to be part of the same group as the centaurs, and is seen communicating with them on a Den Den Mushi regarding the intruders. *Smoker's ship has arrived on the island. *Punk Hazard is revealed to be the island where Aokiji and Akainu fought two years ago, explaining the two halves of the island. It is also revealed that Punk Hazard was a wasteland even before the admirals' battle, because one of Vegapunk's chemical weaponry experiments went wrong there four years ago. Characters : first appearance Trivia *Brook's pre-timeskip personal Jolly Roger is seen on the side of a teacup he is drinking from. This one is slightly different in that it has two canes on it while the original pre-timeskip design has only one. Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 658 de:Biscuit Room (Kapitel) es:Capítulo 658 it:Capitolo 658